She Will Be Different
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Mulder told Scully to never give up on a miracle...but what if something goes horribly wrong in the process? MSR


**Mrs. Dana K. Mulder: Hi! Well, this is the 4th story I publish, but it's not mine, it's actually my boyfriend's, jeje. He wrote it for me a pretty long time ago and I loved it so much I wanted to publish it. He doesn't have an account so, I asked for his permission, I edited it and published it for you guys here. He wanted to post a note with it...here goes:**

**A/U:"Well as you can see this is my first story. It's obvious that religion is present. From time to time, I like to write short stories with religion based themes, but that doesn't mean I don't like a little action. So, don't expect me to focus all the time on drama if I ever let Dana publish here again LOL. I like to surprise the reader. I hope you like my story and I'd like to thank Dana for publishing this story. Hope you enjoy."**

**Disclaimer: Even though Chris Carter copied Mulder and Scully out of our daily lives (LOL) without OUR permission, we are going to be the mature ones and say they do not belong to us...they belong to you Chris...We should be the one's wearing Dolce and Gabbana and having a contract with Omega. Chris Carter please DON'T SUE US! :)**

* * *

SHE WILL BE DIFFRENT...

_"She will be different, she will be persecuted. Devote your life protecting her. Because this little girl, this angel, will do great, great things. You have been blessed from the beginning Dana, my little girl…"_

It was 4 o' clock on a Friday morning.

Honestly, she doesn't know why she's still awake. After working eighteen hours on the job she had to be asleep by now. "But, but why?" she thinks. After a while, she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom lies down on the toilet. But what, what is wrong? She becomes pale weak the she notices a horrid black liquid comes out of her. Her eyes open wide, she tries to scream but…too late her throat is completely dry. She tries once more, this time, the pain becomes worse, her feet become completely useless and she falls down on the floor, hitting her head on the edge of the bathtub. Knocking her completely unconscious. It was now 4:17 am…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tuesday morning, 10:06 am.

Mulder was just getting himself dressed but then he's interrupted by the loud knock on his door. Heads to the door and opens it. No surprise, there it was, Dana.

"Hey, you ready…hmm, I see you lost your pants." - she laughs cheerfully.

"Ha-ha very funny, they're on the bed just give me a few minutes baby all right?"- he says as he smiles at her and gives her a light kiss.

Dana was very eager today, since she was going to get a fertility test at the clinic just downtown. But also, she was nervous and tormented by the thought that she could also never conceive a child. Trying to fight this queasy feeling, she headed to the bedroom, where Mulder was, just to stand right by his side. She looks at him with a certain face. He knew her. It didn't take a second and to know what was going on.

"Mulder, what if I…"

"Shh, no 'what ifs' OK?" – He uttered while he placed his two fingers just at the tip of her lips. Mulder smiles tenderly at her. She understood immediately.

"You're right, lets go."

An hour later, they were at the clinic and they just called Dana. She walks down the hall wondering, just wondering: what, how, and what if? But just then she looks back to the waiting room and sees him, Mulder, and she just fills up with hope and once again heads down the hall. They communicate just by looking; there was always an incredible connection between them. She enters the doctor's office and it's empty. She sits down as she waits for the gynecologist. While in the room, she tends to examine and look around her surroundings and notices the doctor's name on the desk. "Angela Lucero". 'Maybe Hispanic?' she he wonders. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Why hello! Miss…" the doctor articulated as she fumbled through her file for her name  
"…Miss Dana Scully. And how are you today?"

"Well a little nervous actually."

"Oh, don't worry, all my patients go through the same thing."

'She seems nice' Dana thinks . 'Wow and I thought it was going to be one those serious guys who don't care about me, the patient.'

"OK, before we go and put you on the test, I have to give you a full body check up, alrighty?- the doctor smiles.

"Sure, no problem."

As the doctor makes the check-up, Dana feels a little odd. Actually the feeling is coming from down there. Maybe I just feel uncomfortable, she thought. After all, she does have someone looking up her skirt.

The Doctor finishes her check up and says, "Well, you're all set Dana."

"Great, thanks"-Dana smiles.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Wednesday, afternoon.

That afternoon, she got her test results back. She hadn't opened the envelope with the results yet. She wanted to be with Mulder when she did.

"Fox, Fox? I'm home, babe, I have the results."

"What's up?"- He noticed the envelope in her hands. "Nervous?"- He asked her while he laughed a bit.

"Well, my hands are shaking, my heart is pounding, and my nerves are exploding, but apart from that, I'm just dandy thank you"- She smiled nervously.

She reaches for the envelope, opens it, and slowly, with her eyes closed, she pulled out the results. She read them…over and over and over again. Suddenly there was a complete silence.

"I'm okay!!"- She said as she sighed in relief.

"What?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I can have a baby…well, actually, we can have a baby, Mulder. - she had a huge smile in her face as she said this.

"Oh, Scully…"

He ran to her and carried her in his arms, embracing her and kissing her as they enjoyed their moment in complete happiness. He was so relieved, he had always told her to never give up on a miracle…and this was just the silver lining they needed.

That night, they made love. He laid her down gently on the bed and started to delicately caress her body, like a stencil, painting her inch by inch, making her vulnerable to his passion. She plants her lips onto his neck and slowly drowns him in her tender kisses. Love made them feel complete, and joined as one. Making love is the only time where both can be open, passionate and embraced by their bodies. That night nothing else cared to him or her; that night no creature could disturb their divine ritual. They were just…two people who were meant to be. And in the end, you could always here them declare to each other what they would always say even with their eyes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Thursday night, 11:05 pm.

The time was 11:05 pm and Dana was just exhausted. She had worked eighteen hours straight on the job. She didn't even bother to shower; she just changed to her nightgown and collapsed onto the bed. A few hours later, the doorbell rings. She gets up to answer it and it was Mulder.

"Ohh please don't tell me I have more work to do."

"No, no, its just that, well I feel something. I just feel insecure about you. Can I just… you know, stay here the night?"

"Well, alright I was just about to kick your ass…I thought you were sending me back to the lab."

They slipped into bed and in no time Mulder fell fast asleep. Dana, on the contrary, was wide-awake. She couldn't understand why.

It was 4 o' clock on a Friday morning and honestly, she doesn't know why she's still awake. After working eighteen hours on the job she had to be asleep by now. "But, but why?" she thinks. After a while, she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom lies down on the toilet. But what, what is wrong? She becomes pale weak the she notices a horrid black liquid comes out of her. Her eyes open wide, she tries to scream but…too late her throat is completely dry. She tries once more, this time, the pain becomes worse, her feet become completely useless and she falls down on the floor, hitting her head on the edge of the bathtub; Knocking her completely unconscious. It was now 4:17 am…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dana wakes up and sees that she's in the emergency room. About ten doctors were examining her. "What is going on with her?"- One of the doctors asked. Just then, Mulder comes in.

"Is she going to be fine?"

The doctors, in frenzy, keep to talking to each other trying to find out what the hell was going on with Dana.

"GOD DAMN IT TELL ME, WHAT IS WRO--"

"Sir, we don't know alright… we just don't know. Nurse take him away."

Mulder wouldn't have it -"If you touch me, so help me I'll…"

The nurse was startled at the moment and only uttered -"But sir…"

"I am not leaving!"

The nurse didn't know what to do. She could see the worry in the man's eyes for the woman that was now lying helplessly in the bed. "Doctor?"- She asked inquiring to know what to do with the shaken man.

The doctor quickly understood --"Get him a mask and some gloves…"

Scully could see Mulder, his face was different; like nothing she had ever seen. He was so concerned, so frustrated, so worried… he was out of control. He was crying endlessly holding her hand. Kissing it once or twice saying I love you, to her, constantly.

"Dana…Dana? Dana, what's wrong with you baby… what wrong."

Hours later, after extensive search, they found out the problem. Doctors explain to Mulder that it seemed that a disease called "Black Womb" entered Scully's body. The virus attacks the cell, choking the nucleus, therefore killing it. The virus would feed of the cell's nucleus and by the time the virus killed the cell it would multiply excessively.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Once Scully was awake, they explained to her about the virus. She then remembered her doctor, Angela Lucero. She told the doctors to call her up. But, there is no record of her… nothing at all. It seems that she's never been a doctor at all. "The bitch infected me!" she thought. But before she could say anything she collapsed.

Dana blacks out and starts to dream. She sees a man with a peaceful face that seemed familiar to her. The man approaches her, lays his hand on her womb and says:

"She will be different, she will be persecuted. Devote your life protecting her. Because this little girl, this, angel will do great, great things. You have been blessed from the beginning Dana, my little girl…"

Her heart fills up with joy and starts to cry because she understands… she knows very well who he is.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dana wakes up. She examines the room and when she looks at her left, she sees a man praying for her constantly with a tissue full of tears, something she had never seen Mulder do.

"Mulder?"- she says

"Dana…Dana!! Your awake.!!"

"Wha- what happened ?"

"You lapsed into a coma for 6 days…"

"WHAT!?"

He seemed confused she…she seemed to be fine…She had just screamed from the top of her lungs. Her face had recovered its full color once again. She's not weak at all.  
Then, the doctor comes in.

"Dana how do you feel, can you stand up for me please?"-He asked.

She stands strong and firm. She was fully recovered. The doctors were amazed at the incredible recovery; In just 2 days she was out of the hospital.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Days later she finds herself in the bathroom… with a blue colored pregnancy test in her hand.

"Fox…I'm pregnant." - She says this with tears in her eyes.

"Ohh Dana…I…I…I love you" –He uttered in almost disbelief to her wonderful news.

They both felt so relived that this whole mess was over but they knew that other obstacles would come. They were truly blessed and they knew it.

And… what about Angela Lucero you may ask. Well I'd say she is very close to you right now, in fact right below you. Don't believe me; well just take a good look at her name. Angela Lucero. With a little translation, the name becomes: Angel Lucifer. Sometimes the problem is right in your in front of you but you can't see it.

**END**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Soooo...did you like? Please review and be kind :)**


End file.
